The Center for Translation of Rehabilitation Engineering Advancement and Technology (TREAT) will continue to build upon the knowledge and experience gained during the first five years of TREAT?s operations, and to expand TREAT?s network of collaborating partners and institutions to enhance didactic opportunities and leverage complementary service to increase translation offerings available to the rehabilitation community. New initiatives will build upon existing web-based utilities, on-line learning programs, and facilitated education programs to improve administrative efficiency and increase likelihood of rehabilitation research translation, to provide continuing education opportunities to TREAT key personnel and our collaborators, and to implement additional program assessment tools for continuous evaluation and progress tracking of TREAT as part of an overall continuous process improvement program.